


The Boy

by Bigsis1228



Series: Soulmates (But you don't know it...yet) [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Party Crashing, Smut, Spin the Bottle, Teresa's a bitch sorry (but we all knew she was in the movie so dont even get me started), getting revenge with people who wronged you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:19:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigsis1228/pseuds/Bigsis1228
Summary: No one ever quite understands the truth. No one really understands your situations. Your hurt. Your pain. But that all changed when you met Him. The boy who you will come to know and love who will know and love you in return. But you never expected you'd meet him like this. No, never like this. Especially when you figure out that you will never be able to see color. Ever. No matter how hard you tried, it was never going to happen. Not even when you met him and he started to see colors.





	1. Let the party crashing begin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You're Not The Only Professional Party-Crasher In Town](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324329) by [RiverOfFandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverOfFandoms/pseuds/RiverOfFandoms). 



> Hey guys! i hope you all love the maze runner as much as i do so here's a little gift for all you Minho x Brenda shippers and newt/reader shippers! I love you all for the support and love it really keeps me writing these types of thing.

You awoke to the dreaded sound of your alarm clock. 'Another day in this miserable hell called life.' you thought as you slowly dragged yourself out of bed and to the bathroom. You turned the shower on and waited for the water to warm up before getting in. You look down at your arms and thighs staring at the cuts with disappointment and anger. ' It never works, why do I even try. Apparently in not even good enough for hell. ' you wash you hair and stand in the steaming shower for about 20 minutes. Not really thinking about anything in particular. You get out of the shower seeming as now there was no hot water left. You went back to your room and got dressed in all black or what you thought was black anyway since you haven't met your soulmate yet in order to see color. It was 11:00 at night and you were going party crashing with your best friend Thomas. You had only set your alarm because he told you to. He knew you were going to fall asleep as soon as you got home. Which he was right, as soon as you got there it was upstairs to your room, and the next thing you knew your alarm was going off. He wanted to make sure you were up and ready before he came and got you at midnight. You were going to a house on the West side where all the rich people lived. 

You loved crashing on the West side much more than you liked to East or North sides, they were bigger, richer, and by far the easiest and most fun to crash. Your phone buzzes on the bedside table lit with a message. It was from Thomas.

Thomas: Hey you awake I don't see your lights on im outside come get in when youre ready I have everything in the car.

Y/N: k ill be out in a minute just let me dry my hair

Thomas: ok

You throw your phone into you back pocket and grab the hair dryer. It only takes you five minutes to dry your hair and throw some foundation onto your arms to cover the cuts and scars before you head out. Before you go you look around your house and make sure no one is awake before you leave. Your mom is sitting on the couch, joint and vodka in hand watching something on TV in the living room. You know she doesn't pay attention to you much, or at least enough to care anyway. You walk out of the house and get in to Thomas's car, already eyeing the surprises he has in the back seat. Gallons of Vaseline, about 20 to 30 rolls of duck-tape of every pattern, six packages of toilet paper, and two big gallon bags of itching powder, one half empty stare back at you. "Tommy you're insane. How did you even pay for all of this?"

Your best friend gives you a mischievous smirk while backing out of your driveway. Not turning on the headlights until he nears the stop sign at the end of the road. "That (Y/n) would be my secret that no one shall know." He starts to slightly giggle at you. "Besides can't go to crash poor ol' Alby Johnsons party without a little fun first can we?"

"ALBERT JOHNSON!?!?!?! As in THE Albert Johnson? We're crashing his party? We're going to be killed!"

It's at this point your friend bursts out in laughter. You can't help but to stare at him a shocked expression on your face. "No, Of course not you shank. He doesn't throw parties remember? No we're doing something better than that. We're trashing Teresa Agnes' party. She posted that her parents were going to be out of town for the weekend and that she was going to have a massive party." He again started to giggle knowing that you fell for his trick.

"Okay, this is going to be fun." You smirk and laugh a menacing laugh. My was it time to get back at her for what she had done to you. Thomas looked and could see it in your eyes that you were ready to crash her party. He could tell that you were pissed off and wanted revenge and he knew that this was just the way to get it.

Man is this going to be fun.


	2. The Party/What You Didn't Expect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go and try to crash Teresa's party but you were not expecting Gally to be there especially in this way.

It was a long drive to Teresa's house but you knew you were close because you could already hear the music before you even turned down her street. The excitement rush through you. Or was that just the adrenaline rush overpowering your senses? You really couldn’t tell. Then it hit you. What if she recognizes you? You weren't prepared for that. You looked over at Thomas and debated whether or not to ask him to turn around or not. 

He looked back at you with a confused look on his face. " (Y/N) are you okay? You look a little sick to your stomach." He stopped at a stop sign at the end of the road. He turned toward you and put his hand against your forehead. You swatted his hand away, rather harshly, and regretted it soon afterwards. He looked hurt at your action. "Ugh. I'm sorry Tommy. I just- … It just brought back some old memories when you said Teresa. I'm sorry it's just had thinking about what she did back then you know?" 

He looked at you a solemn look on his face as a small smile crept onto his face just pulling at the corners of his mouth. You pull up to her house dancing people fill most of the windows. The others were to bedrooms. You reminisce over the memories of being in this house most of them good but a few not so good. 

You are snapped out of your thoughts as Thomas puts his hand on your thigh. "You okay? You know you don't have to go with me right (Y/N/N)? I can take you home-" You cut him off by getting out of the car and slamming it in his face. He sat there shocked for a second and quickly followed after grabbing the prank supplies as he ran after you.

You stood at the door anxiety again playing with your mind. Teresa had done terrible things to you in this house and she wasn't even sorry. You had to be in therapy for almost three years because of her. She ruined your life and if it wasn’t for Tommy… well were not going to get into that. 

You were snapped out of your thoughts my Thomas's hand on your shoulder guiding you to one of the windows instead of the front door. "What was that for? I was fine!" You cross your arms over your chest and glare up at him. "I know that it's just less suspicious going through the window especially when you know someone." He said starting to climb the siding of the house.

"Oh I guess you're right. I'm sorry for snapping at you." You start climbing after him. "Shhhh! I got the window open (Y/N) be quiet someone's in here but I don’t know who!"

You quietly climb up to where Thomas was and peered through the window. "You know your incredibly hot, right?" oh. My. God. You'd know that voice anywhere, that voice that taunted your dreams for months. And it could only belong to one person and one person only. Teresa Agnes. The girl who verbally, emotionally, and mentally abused you for almost four years. 

"Yeah but look at you in that beautiful dress, its stunning on you but guess what."

"What?"

"it'd look better on the floor."

But the other person, a guy, had a fairly familiar voice as well but you weren't exactly sure. He turned to the side and you immediately knew who it was. Tear fell from your face as you watched your boyfriend, or should I say ex, Gally unzip your ex best friends dress kissing whenever they could. You couldn't take it anymore. He said he was sick! Ugh that liar you knew you weren't soulmates but cheating on you? Was he really that low?! Even after he said he loved you and would do anything to keep you two together.

You climbed down the side of the house with tears streaming down your face. You ran to Thomas's car and really let it out. Tears covered both of your sleeves and your hoodie as well as napkins form who-knows-where that were in Thomas's glove box. But as you were in the car a confused but very sober Gally had heard you crying and knew exactly who it was. He ran to the window and peered out finding you running toward someones car. Only to glance over and see an angry Thomas throwing a fist in his face. 

Thomas climbed into the window to meet a very stunned Gally holding his nose looking the other direction. He knew about you and Gally since you two had started dating he knew it was wrong but he knew you had loved him he saw it. But now was different he was ready to beat the shit out of this guy for treating you that way. He grabbed Gally by the shoulders turning him around to face him. He laid yet another left hook into Gally's face. A very stunned Teresa looked over at the commotion and screamed, yeah she was drunk but she knew what was happening and she knew what she was doing. Thomas very quickly hopped out the window and climbed down the siding of the house. Sprinting to the car. 

You only flinch when you hear a door next to you slam and the car engine start. "Don't ask questions just know that he got his lesson." Thomas says as he very quickly pulls out of the driveway and drives toward his house. 

"I'm so sorry (Y/N). I never should've though of crashing her party this ended terribly. Ugh listen, I'm taking you to my house because I know your moms going to yell at you as soon as you walk in that door and you don’t need that. But I'm stopping at your house and grabbing some clothes and your stuff." 

All you could do was nod your head and try to stop the tears that were still falling down your face.

Not as fun as you though it would be.


	3. Sleepover

Thomas pulled up to his house, making sure to be quiet. When he stopped he didn’t shut the car off like he usually did, instead he sat there for a minute just staring at the garage doors ahead. By now you were done crying but it still hurt, what he had done to you anyway. Gally, ugh you still loved him and you knew it, but it just…it didn’t make sense. Why cheat on you? Ugh oh well you weren't going to dwell on it.

Thomas took off his seat belt and turned the radio on, but very soft. You both just sat there for a minute. Not saying anything but just enjoying the silence. You loved this about Thomas, he could make you feel….not so alone, like there was someone with you making it all suddenly better. You could sit like this for hours with him, just the softness of the radio and each other's company keeping you entertained. It was nice. You felt peaceful, no one yelling at you. No screaming younger siblings, no stress of tomorrow, just contentment. You felt as if the whole world revolved around you and Thomas, no one else existed. 

Out of the blue Thomas looks over at you, little tears beginning to fall from his eyes. He just looks into your eyes, traces of solemnness, heartbreak, anger, and sadness fill his eyes. You can see he wants to say something but he can't. He turns back to the garage. He slowly opens his door and gets out, grabbing yours and the prank stuff with him before he goes over and opens your door for you. 

You get out and walk into his house. You had been here many times before so you knew your way around quite a bit. You start to head to the guest bedroom where you usually slept when you came over.

"(y/n) where are you going?" Thomas looked at you a little confused and a little like he had planned something. He went to go drop off the prank stuff in his room, taking your stuff with him.

"To my room, Tommy, where else?" You follow him to his room and lean against his door frame. You watch as he puts the prank stuff in his closet far in the back where a cutout was made into a hollow space between the walls. He usually kept his party crashing stuff in this space and covered it back up with his mountain of smelly, dirty boy clothes.

"No you're not, you're sleeping in here with me where I can keep an eye on you." He patted he bed gesturing that you were sleeping there for the night, or the rest of the night and most of the morning anyway. There was no point in arguing with him, you knew he'd win anyway. You knew he would force you down until you either surrendered or fell asleep from trying to get him off of you.

You grabbed you clothes and headed to the bathroom, Thomas behind you. Not creepily just to make sure you didn’t try to escape sleeping in his room for the night. You shut the door behind you as Thomas stood outside the door. You got dressed in pajamas and checked your phone. No texts, missed calls, or even notifications. You sigh quite disappointed but at the same time relieved. Just before you shut your phone off you change your background from a picture of you and Gally holding hands walking down your schools hallway to one more appropriate, a picture of you and Thomas laying on the couch watching a movie eating popcorn with Thomas almost asleep but still smiling at you laying on your shoulder. 

You walk out of the bathroom to meet a very prepared Thomas ready to catch you if you had tried to run to the guest room. He was standing there arms on the door frame crouched in an athletic position ready. He knew you weren't that fast…or strong for that matter so there was no way around him. But to his surprise you calmly walk out of the bathroom and look him in the eye. He was taller than you by a long shot your 5'8 to his 6'2. Yet whenever he stood like this you were eye to eye. "Thomas what in the world are you doing? I was going to come back to your room. This just makes you seem like a pervert."

His face goes weird at your comment. "Uh yeah I guess it does. Heh I guess I was just expecting you to try something."

He stands back up normally and lets you walk past him. He waits a minute before following after you into his room. He already had sweat pants and a really weird patterned shirt you wondered what color it was. He slipped off his shirt and went out into the hall. You noticed on his nightstand was a picture frame, but it was the picture that made you smile to yourself. It was the picture of the both of you freshman year at the homecoming dance, you blowing glitter toward Teresa's phone, Thomas with a funny smile holding big bubble letter balloons right next to you. It was a close up shot and you remember it clearly.  
______________________________________________  
*Flashback to freshman year - August 13, Homecoming Dance*

"Thomas! (y/n/n)! Picture! Smile!" Teresa your best friend yells at you over the loud music you and Thomas were jamming out to. 

"Okay!" You don't know when, where, or how, but somehow you had ended up with a handful of glitter. You look toward the camera and blow. Thomas behind you already prepared for the picture.

Click

The camera Flashes a bright light at you and Thomas. "Got it! You two look so adorable! I absolutely love that dress (y/n/n), looks really beautiful on you."  
_________________________________________________

 

Ah, back when Teresa was nice. You missed it. You had shared everything with her. She wasn't just your best friend, but the only person you could really trust. But that all changed a week after that dance. You shudder at the memories. Thomas comes back after a while arms full of blankets and pillows. "What in the world are you doing Tommy?"

You eye him curiously, it was 1 or 2 o'clock in the morning and he's bringing blankets and couch cushions into his bedroom. He threw than down beside the bed on the floor and began arranging them. "I am currently," he moved and threw a blanket and pillow on top of the cushions. "making what has been formally known as a pallet, to sleep on."

You gave him a questioning look before asking him, "So I'm sleeping on that?" You point to the pallet thing he had built.

"No, I am, you m'lady are sleeping in the bed. And don't you worry I made it smell better, I sprayed cologne on it. Just for you." He knew you loved the smell of his cologne god every time he wore it you couldn't stop sneaking sniffs here and there. Hey you couldn't help it that smell was addicting, when you smelled it you could imagine all kinds of colors, covering the world. Blues, reds, oranges, pinks, yellows, greens, all kinds of colors. And with that you hopped in the bed, no joke you jumped into his bed. He laughed at you as he climbed into the pallet beside you and turned off the light. 

"Goodnight (y/n/n). Sweet smelling dreams." he laughed at his own joke. You laughed along with him getting comfy in his bed.

"Goodnight Tommy. And I will have sweet smelling dreams thanks to this amazing smelling cologne. I'll see you in the morning."

"(y/n/n) you know it is morning right? And you've already seen me!" He laughs again. This time you throw a pillow at him.

"Yeah, yeah, go to sleep you big dork."

And with that you fell soundly asleep dreaming of colors. You loved it here, no stress or depression just happiness and contentment. You loved it and wished you never had to go home.


	4. The Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry i haven't posted in a while my editor(also my bf) didn't have time until now because ya know highschool homework lol but anyway here it is

A garden. Filled with blue, pink, red, orange, yellow, and purple flowers of all kinds. You were running with a light lavender dress, ballgown that is, flowing beautifully behind you. Someone behind you, following, chasing. But your face wasn't scared you were laughing. Turning corners, tricking them, Him. It was a maze and you were playing around. Peekaboo it almost seemed like. Laughing and running from each other but slow-mo. It was night, but the moon light up the bushes also lighting your way. He was calling your name. You kept running gracefully, barefoot, towards the fountain in the center of the garden. You ran to the other side as your prince ran after you still, running around trying to catch you. Calling your name. His face bright with a smile spread across it, his tousled blonde locks falling in front of his deep chocolate eyes. 

"(y/n)."

"(y/n)."

Wait there was something wrong with his voice. Each time his voice grows with more of a need. More concern in it. Yet, his face, it never changed. But now you were in his arms standing next to the fountain, dancing slowly. 

"(y/n)!" 

It was now that you had realized that it was Thomas's voice you were hearing not your prince's. He was behind you now pulling you away from your prince. Tugging on your arm and every time he did your prince moved farther and farther away. Like you were trapped in a fabric Slinkey. You tried running back but it didn't work no matter how hard you tried you just couldn’t reach him. You look behind you. Thomas, pulling out a gun turned toward your prince. You looked back at him tears in your eyes, you see him pull one out too, aiming at Thomas. Both boys cocked their guns. You wriggle your arm away from Thomas as you try to run for your prince but Thomas just pushes you behind him. Protecting you. That is until they put their fingers on the triggers. Tears streaming down your face you push past Thomas and jumped in the middle just as the boys shot, both bullets landing in you. One in your chest and one in your back. Blood now staining the pale lavender. 

Both boys ran to your side calling your name with the same concern as before but somehow louder. Just as you were slipping into the darkness both boys stood and blamed each other for your death and pulled the guns on themselves, tears streaming down both of their faces. Just behind them your mom was standing looking like an evil queen controlling both your prince and Thomas. Just before everything went black you could hear your mother menacing laugh and gunshots, right before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was so short just a basic dream i had and i though 'hey imma add this in that dream was interesting' but it gives you a little insight into what i dream too! :) anyway i will have another 2 chapters posted today just in a little bit so for now heres this! love your support!


	5. The Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ones a little longer than the last but shorter than the others. also thomas and his new found "friend" have a hangout on a weekend that Thomas and you planned on crashing a party, but you decide to go on your own. Drama Drama Drama!!! OOOOH i wonder what will happen. Oh wait, haha, I DO!! 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> sry guys that was uncalled for just figured id give y'all a little heads up. Love you guys!!

8:17 AM

You jolted. Sitting up in Thomas's bed. Him beside the bed, quietly repeating your name like he was protecting you from something, or… someone it seemed like. You look at him, he was curled in a ball facing opposite of you fast asleep. You wipe you hand against your forehead. Its only now that you realize you were sweating and extremely hot. You will your body to wake up a little more by rubbing the sleep out of your eyes with one hand as the other removes the blanket from off of you. You stand up and head to the bathroom splashing water on your face when you get there.

You had no idea why your mother was the one to manipulate and control the boys into shooting themselves. Or the fact that Thomas was trying to kill your mystery lover. But you would talk to him about it later but right now you needed a shower.

*****TIME SKIP*****

You step out of the bathroom feeling refreshed. You walk back into Thomas room. You gently go over and shake his shoulder waking him up.

"(y/n)? Good morning. What time is it?"

"Tommy it's almost noon it's time to get up." He rolled over and smiled up at you. He got up looking out his bedroom window stretching as he did so, making all the muscles in his back move. Ugh he looked like a god, and to be honest you had a little crush on him, but you knew it would never happen. After all you two weren't soulmates. You had never seen colors around him so that was a dead giveaway y'all weren't meant to be together.

You sat on his bed facing him and the window along with the picture of the two of you on his bedside table. He turned around and faced you.

"If you were awake why didn't you wake me you when you got up? I would've rolled out of this 'bed' and woke up with you no matter what time it was." He had emphasized the air quoted he had done by glaring at the pallet thing he had made earlier that morning. 

You laugh. "Because silly I did after I took a shower. Besides you looked so peaceful sleeping. Plus you were saying my name like I was dying or something."

He looked down at his feet and scratched the back of his neck. 

"That's because you were, and I didn’t want to lose you your my best friend we share everything with each other and you know I could never share that stuff with anyone else. I could never trust them like I trust you."

"Not even Teresa? I mean you dated her before right does she even know half the stuff I do?"

He laughs at what you said but still manages to answer your question in between bursts of rapid giggling. God he was worse than you when you laughed.

"No, Actually *Laugh* She doesn't!"

"My point exactly. Now what are we doing today?"

"Um I actually want you to meet someone. So get dressed in better clothes than that. I'll be out of my room in a few."

"Ugh!"

You roll over off of his bed and head to 'your room' for some different clothes. I guess you'll just have to see who this person is.


	6. Regina George

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i am so sorry about adding regina for those of you mad at me right now. Hear me out i dont like thomas and teresa together because i dont believe my baby doesn't need a backstabing bitch in his life. also i ship brenda and minho, so im sorry this is the only person i could think of, but hey i changed her a little shes more like a brenda/cady mix for those of you who have seen mean girls you know who im talking about if not. Watch it its amazing. Also just a claim Newt is introduced in chapter 8 so stay tuned! Love you all thank you guys so much for your suuport and kudos, it really keeps me going. Also im sry i havent posted in a while i have a lot going on with school and i had a really bad day yesterday, in all honesty i pulled a prank on my bf and i though that he was going to break up with me, by the way his names Gabe, but he didn't! I love you guys heres chapter 6. Regina George.

After about a good ten minutes' drive you finally arrive at this little diner called, W.I.C.K.D. You recognize it but you've never actually eaten here. He pulled into a parking spot next to a convertible with a girl in the driver's side. You and Thomas got out of his Mazda. She started to get out of her car, and as she did, you could finally see her.

She had long straight hair, a small heart shaped face. She also had long legs with short shorts and ankle height combat boots, she had a tank with a dark denim jacket with the sleeves cut and frayed to look like a vest. Her eyes were beautiful even though you didn't know what color they were. She had sunglasses on the top of her head and bracelets climbing up half of her right forearm.

She started walking toward you and Thomas. There's no way that this could be the person that Thomas was talking about. 

"Hi Tommy. So this must be little (Y/N). Hi I'm Regina George, cheer captain, and tutor. I live on the east side. It's nice to finally meet you! Tommy here talks so much about you I would think you're his girlfriend not me." She laughs gently punching Thomas on the shoulder and giving you a loving smile.

"Girlfriend? Thomas never told me he had a girlfriend." You look at Thomas with a look that said 'care to explain?' or 'Tommy tell me what's going on'. He looked from Regina to you catching your eyes burning through his soul. He swallows a lump in his throat and begins talking.

"Oh heh, I guess I forgot to mention that little bit. (Y/n) this is Regina we've been dating for a while now. I figured since you were dating, uuuhhh, he who shall not be named, I might as well date someone that I thought was good for me despite the fact that were not soulmates." he looks at you with a cheeky little facial expression that implies that he wanted your approval since he just dragged you under the bus for doing it yourself.

"Oh I guess that makes sense." you say with a small smile.

***TIME SKIP*** (sry guys for this being so late I had writers block after I got this far!!)

You get back to Thomas's house exhausted. You throw all your bags on Thomas's bed and plop down on the chair he has. You and Regina had gone shopping for some new clothes and shoes. You two had become best friends it seemed like. But, you'd never let someone in that far except for Thomas for the fear of being stabbed in the back again.

"(Y/n)? Are you ok? Tired from all that walking around?" Thomas asked you all these questions very innocently, but you didn't care.

"Would you just be quiet? I wanna go to sleep, my arms feel like jelly, your credit card is probably dead, sorry by the way, and my head hurts, and my feet hurt! And! And!"

By now you were crying.

"Okay honey, I'm going to move the stuff off the bed and you can go to sleep okay?" Thomas tried his best to humor you seeming as how he had never really dealt with you when you were like this. Last time you were you were still friends with Teresa and she had taken care of you, but now it was his turn to be the 'Momma Bear'. He moved all the bags off the bed and set them on the floor as you continued to cry on the chair. After he did he ventured downstairs to make you a cup of hot tea, he knew you didn't drink coffee a lot and you in this state? He was better off playing it safe.

After he came back and you were don crying. Thomas sat with you while you drank your tea, talking about your day to him like he wasn't there (or wasn’t the one paying for everything). After about 5 minutes you got comfy in the bed and found sleep, but you were still slightly awake when Thomas shut off the light and gently laid a kiss on your forehead.

"Goodnight (y/n/n) I love you sweet dreams, see you in the morning."


	7. Alone - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) figures out Thomas has a date and has to crash a party on her own, which she has never done before. Will she make it? or will she meet someone who will change her life forever?

*One week later* ( (Y/n)'s mom kicked her out so she went to Tommy's, its Saturday morn)

I woke up to Thomas ruffling through papers the next morning. And talking to someone strangely quiet on the phone.

"Tommy? What time is it?" You looked out the window to see it was still dark out but just a slight sliver of purple from beyond the city toward the fields of lavender that grew.

"(Y/n)? Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up. Its currently 4:32 am. Why don't you go back to sleep okay?" He looked really stressed. His hair was going this way and that, his eyes were bloodshot, and he had dark circles under his eyes. His sweat pants looked like they needed a good wash, stains here and there. He had the phone pressed against his ear notebook in hand writing information down. He looked as though he would break down and cry any second now. You looked at the papers strewn across the floor and his desk, all bills and debt notices. 

"Tommy, what's all those for?" You motioned to the bills and such.

"Oh nothing (Y/n). Just some stuff I have to take care of for my mom. Go back to sleep and don’t you worry about me, okay?" You could hear it in his voice, heartbreak, stress, alcohol, annoyance. You looked around the room more, empty cans of beer and energy drinks lay strewn across the floor.

"No. Not until your asleep. Tommy you can't do this to yourself. And as a good friend I won't let you do this to yourself. Get in the bed, now." You pointed right next to you at the empty spot of his bed. He groggily hung up the phone and crawled into the bed, passing out almost as soon as he laid down.

"(Y/n)? Thank you for looking after me."

"Your welcome Tommy."

It was around 11 when the both of you woke up again. Although this time you woke up to Thomas's phone ringing, gosh it's really annoying having things wake you up when all you wanna do is sleep. You rolled over instinctively and threw a pillow down to where Thomas was sleeping. 

"Tommy. Your phone. Shut it up." You groaned at him. 

"I'm getting there, jeez cranky." He answered the phone and walked out of the room shutting the door behind him. You checked the time only to groan at that too. You knew Thomas wouldn't be back for a while so you checked Facebook, instagram, and Snapchat for any party announcements. There were two, one on the northern side of town and the other on the east side. You knew for a fact that Thomas was going to want to go to the one on the east side so you wrote down the address and the time.

You two already had plans to go and party crash, you just didn’t know where. It was about 20 or 30 minutes before Thomas came back, a sad yet happy expression on his face. You don’t know how he did it but somehow he could combine expressions so effortlessly it was scary, the worst ones were his happy/sad and his angry/calm faces.

"(Y/n)? Your going to be mad but I promise ill make it up to you, okay?"

You looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about Tommy?"

"I can't go crashing tonight."

It hit you. Hard. He never back out of a party. Ever. In the three years that you had been crashing them, he never missed one. Not one. You felt like someone had shot you but all that was there was a hole, no blood, just an empty hole where feelings should be. You felt numb and cold, surely he had to have some sort of good reason right? He had to. And it had better not be that Regina girl, gosh he was obsessed with her, drooping everything to be with her. Tutoring sessions, mall trips, even a few café visits. 

"W-why?"

"I have a date with Regina."

God, she was taking him away from you. You guys didn't even have the same close bond as you once did, and it hurt knowing he wanted to be with his little girly-friend more than his BEST friend.

"Oh. Okay."

"I'm sorry (Y/n), I really am. If you want I can take you to the mall and let you use my card. And-"

You cut him off.

"No, Tommy it's fine, I just need the party stuff. I'm still going crashing, even if I have to do it alone."

He knew he had hurt your feelings, he looked defeated and sad. He silently went over to his closet and grabbed the prank supplies handing them to you and shoving his hands in his pockets. 

"Thanks, Tommy. I got to go and plan out this crash so Imma go. I'll see you later, okay?"

He looked hurt but understanding.

"Okay, bye (Y/n/n)"

You had walked a block away from his house and then you head finally had wrapped around the entire situation.

You were going to crash a party. On. Your. Own.


	8. Alone Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sry its short guys but i did leave s cliff hanger for you sry!

You left tommy's house without hesitation and angerly walked to the nearby park. You figured Tommy would expect you to be back at your house or the park across town, but you really didn't want him to find you so you went somewhere he wouldn't expect. 

'I can't believe he ditched our party crashing, for, for Her! Ugh I can't believe him that's so, so selfish! UGH!!' 

You were brought out of your thoughts by your phone buzzing. It was your mom, asking you yet again to pick up her 'medicine' from her 'doctor'. You told her no and went to go get something to eat. You knew all too well what she was really wanting you to get her. Her drugs from her dealer.

***TIME SKIP***

It was around 9:45-ish when you started heading to the east side. The party was set to start around 10:30 or 11. you knew it would take you at least half an hour to get there on foot so you grabbed your coke and headed on your way. Silencing your phone seeing as how Thomas wasn't going to give up on trying to call you. Guessing his date was over, you picked up once but he was with Regina just asking how you were and well, where you were. Of course you didn't tell him, but it still was good to see he was the only one to care.

***TIME SKIP***

The party had barley started when you were a few blocks away. You could hear the music but people were still arriving so you decided to hangout about a block away so the party could hype up a little before you crashed it. It was about 1 in the morning when the part was really jumping. You started heading over, contemplating whether or not to walk in the front door or climb through a window. You decided that it wasn't around that time of the party where everyone was drunk but some people were, others on the brink. So you were going to go through the window.

It wasn't before long when you were trying to get a room window open. It was dark and nobody seemed to be inside. Lucky enough for you Thomas had taught you a lot about opening locked windows, you jiggled it for a bit before it slid open. You climbed inside and put the bag of crashing supplies on your back before something behind you slammed the window shut and a silhouette started walking toward you.

Whoever it was, was considerably taller than you and surprisingly smaller in the way of strength it seemed. You ran toward the door and only opened it a crack before you realized it was a guy, tousled hair and leather jacket. He grabbed your hand and dragged you back in the room, a finger over his lips telling you to be quiet. You don't know why but somehow you felt entranced by him. Like somehow he was a magnet and you were a piece of metal. He shut the door behind you.

"Who are you?" You asked him.

"I should be asking the same thing." his thick british accent filling the room. He was indeed slightly intimidating by his stature and you thought to yourself. 'god I bet you he owns this house. Shit im in trouble.'

"Uuh no one." you say backing up toward the closet behind you.

"If you tell me maybe I won't hurt you as bad."

What were you going to do? It took a minute before you mustered up the courage to say "I'm … "


	9. Alone - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OOOF!!!!!!!!!!

'God I bet you he owns this house. Shit I'm in trouble.'

"Uuh no one." you say backing up toward the closet behind you.

"If you tell me maybe I won't hurt you as bad."

What were you going to do? It took a minute before you mustered up the courage to say "I'm … "

You were about to finish your sentence when he starts laughing. You're confused as to why after all he just watched someone crawl in a window of his house! What was this guys deal, was he chill enough to actually let you stay and party with him and his friends?

"Chill out, love. I won't hurt you. Nor is this house mine. I crawled through the window, too. Just probably for a different reason. Hey, what's the bag for, though?"

He grabs the bag from you and unzips it revealing your supplies.

"Itching powder, duct tape, Vaseline, and oh what's this one?" He pulls out the can of spray paint you grabbed out of Thomas's garage before you left. "Spray paint? What's all this for?" He looks at you still holding the spray paint in one hand, bag in the other.

"Wait a second are you the legendary T (your first initial)? Dude your one of the best crashers in town. Though it's too bad, I got here first. We might have time to do two pranks but we better get outta here fast I already called the big boys."

You looked at him as he kept rambling, god the accent killed you. It made your insides weak. You finally replied.

"How'd? Wait the 'big boys'? YOU CALLED THE COPS!?!?!"

"Yes now if you don't keep your mouth shut the party will be over by the time they get here and we'll miss the entertainment! Now go do one prank and I'll do another but hurry they'll be here in 5 minutes." He grabs the itching powder from your bag and walks out of the room. 

You stood stunned for a few seconds. 'He knows us? T(Y/F/I) but he thinks it's just me. And why is he helping me? Oh shit I got to get going'. And with that you grabbed the Vaseline and started covering every inch of the kitchen, living room, carpet, fireplaces, and dishes as you could. You realized that you never discussed where to meet the boy. Or where to go after you did the pranks.

You could hear the sirens and soon everyone was running out of the house, they pushed pulled and dragged you out into the front yard where a hand gripped your upper arm and started dragging you toward the side of the house. You didn't realize who it was so you started fighting and resisting. 

"Get off of me!!" you yelled at the person.

"Hey, it's fine love. C'mon lets go. I hope you don’t mind I stole the spray paint and left both our marks. Now we don’t have much time so hurry get on."

He motioned you toward a motorcycle and handed you the helmet, climbing on and kicking the kickstand up, motioning you to hop on the back. Surprisingly against your minds will, something told you to, and you did. The boy sped off toward the southwest side of town just before the cops arrived at the house. 'Man, that is entertaining, but still scary as hell. I need to start doing that with Thomas. Maybe I can learn a few things from this 'boy' he seems like he knows his stuff' and with that you kept driving.

________________________Newt P.O.V. Of The End Of The Party________________________

"How'd? Wait the 'big boys'? YOU CALLED THE COPS!?!?!" she yelled at me. Why was she so worked up about the police? She's a party crasher isnt she? 

"Yes now if you don't keep your mouth shut the party will be over by the time they get here and we'll miss the entertainment! Now go do one prank and I'll do another but hurry they'll be here in 5 minutes." I grabbed the itching powder from her bag and walked out of the room. 

Suddenly I could see every color there was, the green, red, blue, white, and black painting in the hallway. The ivory staircase, everything. Even the neon colors from peoples clothes flouring under the blacklight. 'Wait, is my soulmate here? Right now? I wonder who she is. Wait I've been here for a while and walked around the house, I didn't see colors then. It's that girl! T(Y/F/I)! The best party crasher there is! Wait, I could be wrong, there have been more people showing up for a while maybe it's one of them.'

I knew that I wouldn't find her, but as soon as I saw blue and red light, and heard the sirens I knew I had to find T(Y/F/I) and get her out of here fast, if they find out it's her she'd be locked up for years!

Everyone was flooding to the front yard. I knew the people here and they would drag her out there so that’s where I started. I found her pretty easily. I grabbed her arm and pulled her to my bike. 

I drove her to the southwest side of town, but I could still see the colors. So vivid. so, bright, lively, and explosive. We were a few miles away from the party and I stopped at a stoplight. The green and red lights blinding me.

So it was her. I wonder if she knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys you know that?


End file.
